Magic and Jedi
by silverkitcat
Summary: SWHP. Eventual HarryLuke, HanLeia. After the destruction of Voldemort and all he loves Harry is thrust into a new world. Years later he meets someone who reminds him of himself all those years ago. Will he be able to help him fulfil his destiney or have t
1. Meetings and Oaths

Disclaimer: This is a Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover and I own neither. The only Harry character actually appearing is Harry himself, others will be mentioned and maybe seen in flashback but that's it. Voldemort's long dead, Au from book 5. Sirius did not die in the DoM. For SW set after ANH but before ESB and obviously goes AU. Still trying to decide if there should be pairings. Opinions please? And if there are who should be paired with whom? Please review! Harry and Luke may seem OOC but there are reasons for it! On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

Major Thomas Snape watched as the guards dragged the unconscious Rebel towards the detention block. His companion, Captain Jon Neald, shook his head.

"That one won't last long."

"Oh?"

"That's the Rebel responsible for the Death Star's destruction. Lord Vader's taken a personal interest in him."

"Doesn't look old enough to be a pilot."

"They say he's one of those Jedi sorcerers, who knows what he can do." Thomas flinched.

"I hope precautions have been taken."

"All to Lord Vader's specifications. The Executor will be rendezvousing with us soon to collect him." He glanced at his chrono.

"I'm due on the bridge, I'll see you later for diner Thom. Don't worry that scum isn't going anywhere."

Thomas headed for his quarters as Jon left for his shift. He lay back on his bunk and stared at the stark ceiling. Something about the rebel was bugging him. He mentally reviewed everything he'd heard about the pilot who'd blown the monstrosity to smithereens. Male human, between seventeen and twenty-one, native of Tatooine. He was missing something, the pilot's name. He got up and turned his computer on, searching through recent Imperial Warrants. The Rebels name… He groaned and sat back. So Anakin Skywalker had a son and obviously Vader knew of the boy. He pitied the child for what he'd soon be going through. But what if… No, it was crazy. The rules said there could only be two at one time and there was no way Palpatine was going to sit back and die. But if, and it was a very big if, if it did happen the Galaxy was screwed. He groaned again and fell back on his bunk. The question was, did he have any right to interfere?

"Of course you do Harry." He didn't bother sitting up at the familiar voice.

"Hullo Mace old chum, what brings you here?" He peered at the spectre, annoyed.

"You know what. Vader must not be allowed to get Skywalker's son."

"That's nice. Call Obi-Wan, I'm sure he'd love to rescue the brat." Harry rolled over, trying to ignore his dead friend.

"Obi-Wan is dead." That got his attention. Harry, current alias Thomas Snape, bolted upright.

"What? How?"

"Vader. He was buying time for Luke and his friends to escape the Death Star.'

"So the kid's trained?"

"Only very slightly. He needs to get to Yoda Harry."

"Fine! But you owe me big time. Do you know how hard it is to get fake id's set up these days?"

"Agreed. Just see him safely to Yoda old friend. After that he's on his own."

"Somehow I doubt that." Harry grumbled as Mace Windu faded from sight. Sometimes he really regretted revealing himself to the jedi, at least the knowledge had never been recorded and was kept within the Council or he would have had a lot of unwanted attention during the Purge. Hermione had been right, he rally did have a saving people complex, even if it had lessened greatly over the years. He quickly packed up everything he wanted, leaving nothing that could identify him. He felt bad leaving Jon without at least saying good-bye so he left a message in the system to be delivered to his friend in two hours. Imperial officer or not Jon was a nice guy, maybe they'd see each other again one day. Major Snape had been nice, pity to get rid of him so soon after all the work he'd put into him. He'd have to stay vaguely in character until he dumped the kid with the midget and then he was gone. Maybe it was time to try smuggling again, it was always good for a bit of fun.

No one questioned him as he wandered through the engine control room, after all no one could see him. The rescue would only become risky when he reached the detention block, he couldn't risk exposing himself to the boy. It was Childs play to set the overload that would knock them out of hyperspace so they could escape in his personal two-man fighter. Once he neared the cellblock he drew his blaster and easily took out the guards before checking the computer for the right cell.

Luke barely managed to raise his head as the door to his cell opened. Exhausted, he let his head fall back with a thump onto the cold metal bench that served as his bed. It had been stupid to fall for such an obvious trap but they'd needed those supplies. He only hoped the rest of the team had made it out. His leg throbbed from where the blaster bolt had hit him, with the way he'd fallen from it if anyone had made it back they'd probably reported him dead. But it was his ribs and head that were causing him the most pain. Unable to stand he hadn't been able to defend himself from the blows and the troopers had known it. They'd enjoyed roughing him up for 'resisting arrest'. Obviously it was time for the next round. He flinched slightly in anticipation as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Skywalker, are you awake? Come on kid, hang in there." He blearily opened his eyes to see an Imperial officer crouched by his head, a look of concern on his face.

"Can you understand me?" He must look really bad for him to ask that.

"Yes." His voice was a pained whisper.

"They really worked you over. I know it hurts but I need you to try and stand."

"Can shoot me laying." That earnt an amused snort.

"I'm not going to shoot you kid. Hyperdrive's set too blow in ten, we need to be at the hangar by then." Luke managed a puzzled look, at least that's what he was aiming for.

"I'm your rescue Luke."

"Alliance?"

"No. Can the questions wait, we really need to move." The officer looked him over carefully before digging through his pocket.

"Here, swallow these, it'll help." Luke forced himself to focus on the other mans open hand. Two pills lay on his palm. Luke pulled away, beginning to panic.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you Luke."

"Why?"

"Mace'd have my head."

"Who?"

"A really annoying ex-Jedi Master." Luke stared at him blankly.

"Master Mace Windu, he died before you were born. Shows up now and then to annoy me. He said you need outta here so here I am. Look, I swear I'll answer any questions once we're safely gone. Just trust me that long." Emerald eyes met blue before Luke nodded. His rescuer smiled and seemed to relax slightly.

"Will you take them?" He held the pills out again.

"What?"

"Strong painkiller and antibiotic, your legs pretty infected and I don't like the look of those cuts." Luke opened his mouth, swallowing once the pills were on his tongue.

Thomas waited as the 'magic' pills went to work. Luke's eyes began to unfocus and glaze as the kid frowned, dazed.

"Trick…" He slurred before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Thomas winced slightly, he hated to do it but it'd be easier to escape with Luke unconscious. He knew that whatever trust he'd managed to gain was gone with his deception.

A day later and Luke was still out but was now safely tucked up in Orion Grangers spare bedroom. The pills would keep him out for only a few hours more, already he was moving towards a more natural sleep. Harry stood on the room's balcony where he could keep one eye on his guest while watching the waves crash against the beach below. The kid's injuries had been worse than he'd first thought which meant a longer recovery and more chance of discovery. Sure, had had the strongest wards and illusions in place that could be put on a piece of land but there was always the chance of someone with enough latent talent stumbling upon them. He really didn't want to have to fly through an Imperial blockade just because someone got overly curious. Corellia probably wasn't the best place to bring an injured Rebel but it had been the closest. He turned to the bedroom as a low groan sounded. He watched as Luke's head began to feebly toss, delirium had set in even with all the medical attention he'd been given. Harry didn't want to admit it but he was worried, the combination of magical and normal medications should have made it impossible for the infection to spread and initiate a fever and yet it had. If it didn't break in the next day or two there would be permanent damage, if he survived the strain on his already weakened body. The groans started to gain in volume and frequency as Luke began to move weakly in the bed as if trying to get away from something or someone.

Luke was trapped in a nightmare world of pain as the stormtroopers took turns abusing his already battered body. He watched in horror as their forms morphed into those of his friends.

"Told ya that hokey religion would get you killed." Han sneered as his fist slammed into his stomach. Tears began to fall freely as his friends took turns, Chewie holding him tightly across the chest, arms like steel bands.

"Please no." He sobbed brokenly. "Stop please." They ignored his pleas as he tried to fight against the hands holding him in place.

"No…"

"Luke! Come on kid wake up! Whatever you're seeing isn't real. You're safe." He knew that voice, but from where? Chewies' arms were gone, replaced by cool, soothing hands. Over his friends taunts came a strong, gentle voice. Gradually his struggles lessened as he gave into exhaustion.

"Shhh. That's it, you're safe Luke. Just sleep, no more nightmares." Listening to the voice he didn't fight as a cool liquid was poured down his parched throat. Luke didn't fight the heaviness that settled in his limbs and spread swiftly through his body, stealing his strength and consciousness, plunging him into a welcome world of black nothingness.

Harry relaxed and sat back as the Dreamless Sleep kicked in, Luke's body going limp under him as his breathing evened out. He hadn't wanted to give it to him on top of everything else already in his system but the only other option was knocking him out. At least he hadn't fought him when he'd poured it down his throat or tried to fight its effects. Trying to explain to Mace that the kid had choked to death would not have been fun. Whatever Luke had been experiencing had obviously been disturbing, the drying tear tracks on his face were testament to that.

"I thought that was dangerous for anyone not like you." Harry sighed.

"He has enough raw talent that it's not a risk." He turned to face the spirit who'd taken a seat on the windowsill.

"Enough to be trained?"

"Yes." Harry studied his old friend carefully.

"No way! Jedi training can be rushed under the circumstances with few risks. I do this and I'm stuck with him for at least four years and that's if he's a prodigy."

"Palpatine and Vader are incredibly strong."

"True, but I thought you couldn't afford to wait."

"Any training he could be given in the next two years would be a help."

"No! I don't train people. Don't do this to him Mace! I've been there. You'll end up with a weapon whose sole purpose is to destroy two people and no purpose once it's done. That's no way for someone to live!"

You survived."

"Barely and I fully expected to die that day. Mace please!"

"I can't force you to do this Harry, I don't think it's possible for anyone to do so. All I can do is ask. At least say you'll look out for him when you can, he's our last hope." Mace faded away and Harry frowned.

"No he's not." He turned back to his sleeping patient and sighed.

"Manipulative old ghost." The description he'd given was accurate, the jedi wanted the boy trained for one reason, to destroy the Sith. They'd never risk training someone so old otherwise. Just as he'd been trained for one thing, destroying the Dark lord. He'd done it, but it had cost him everyone and everything he'd ever loved.

_Flashback_

Harry picked his way across the battlefield towards Tom and the remains of his inner circle. He stopped by two bodies and fought back the tears. Severus and Sirius lay side by side where they'd fallen defending each other's back. They'd put aside their childish difference the previous year when Voldemort had captured Harry, outing Snape as a spy in the process. Of his friends only Dumbledore, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Remus and surprisingly Neville were still standing. Ron had fallen defending his injured fiancée, Hermione who had been killed quickly afterwards. Ginny had been defending her mother when the vampires had torn through them both. All the professors had fallen defending the younger students who were still mostly safe in the castle dungeons.

Harry screamed in angry denial as both Albus and Remus fell within seconds of each other, a silver dagger felling his second godfather while a well-placed Avada Kevada took out the man he considered his grandfather. He tightened his grip on his wand and the sword of Gryffindor as he stalked towards Voldemort. Death Eaters backed away from the pure fury and pain the teenager was radiating, unwilling to get in his way or their Lord's.

"We meet again Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed in glee.

"For the last time Tom. You won't leave here alive Riddle."

"Such a brave threat. Look around you boy. You're friends have fallen and you're all alone. I give you this last chance, join me."

"I'll die first!"

Sooo be it." Voldemort raised his wand and also summoned a sword. Harry cast the first curse, which was easily deflected. They continued for hours, neither gaining ground.

"I'd expected better from the so called Saviour of the Wizarding World. Poor little Harry. Time to die boy." Harry paid no attention to what he was saying. He'd been fighting on what amounted to autopilot the entire time, concentrating on an Ancient spell he'd discovered six months previously. It was a last resort spell due to its price. To destroy another's soul required the casters own life. Few would be willing to give the ultimate price but as tom had already pointed out, Harry had no one left. He smiled up at Voldemort, emerald eyes glowing with gathered power.

"You're right Tom, but I won't be the only one." And with that he unleashed the spell. He watched as if from a great distance as Voldemort screamed, a bright white light surrounding his body and then destroying. He smiled as he felt his own body falling but was unaware of hitting the ground as the blackness swallowed him, ending his pain.

_End Flashback_

He'd woken an unknown time later, disorientated and amnesiac, in an alley on Coruscant. It had taken two years on the streets for his memory to fully return and a further hundred for him to accept that he was never going home. Instead of dieing he'd absorbed all of Tom's power making him practically immortal. Now, if given the option to return to earth he'd turn it down without hesitation, he'd changed to much to ever be able to return. This Galaxy was now his home, for better or worse. But what would be the result for Luke after his final battle? Death at the Emperors hand? Or would he fall to the old mans manipulations and forsake all he'd ever loved? The chances of him winning and not falling in the process were slim as things stood. Would Harry's training help or just make a more powerful tyrant?

Harry studied the boy, no young man, they were similar in so many ways and he'd managed to stay mostly true to his beliefs. Would Luke have the strength to do the same? He took a deep breath and made his choice. Harry Potter had stood an the sidelined for too long, he'd been trained as a warrior and that was what he was at heart, no matter how he tried to deny it.

"I Harry James Potter take you, Luke Skywalker, as my apprentice until you are able to stand on your own or until death parts us. I swear to teach you to the best of my abilities, to clothe you, feed you, care for all your needs and defend you against all who would harm you. So do I swear upon all I hold dear." As he fell silent he felt the air charge with their combined magic's as the magical oath he'd sworn bound them for life.

"Hope you're happy Mace." Harry carefully crawled into the bed beside Luke, wrapping his arms around the slender form protectively. He was tired from the magic the oath had required and needed to sleep, he'd already been awake for forty hours straight. It would take time for the magic to settle, until it did it was best for them to remain close and there was no way he was sleeping in a chair for who knew how long!

TBC…


	2. Waking up and explanations

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter Sorry this one is so much shorter than the first one.

**Chapter 2**

Luke kept perfectly still, feigning sleep. He could feel arms wrapped around his chest and waist, holding him in place. The warmth and weight at his back told him he was being held against someone's chest. He focused, trying to remember what had happened. Had Han dragged him off somewhere and gotten him drunk enough to sleep with a stranger? That didn't feel right and then he realised, whoever was holding him was male! He could feel panic mounting and fought to stay calm. Then he remembered, the trap, being shot, the torture. Luke managed to dredge up a vague memory of an Imperial officer speaking kindly and giving him something and then everything went black. He'd let himself trust the man and he'd drugged him. Question was, where was he now? He stiffened as the arms tightened slightly before being withdrawn. He could hear and feel his bed companion sitting up behind him. A gentle, cool hand rested briefly on his forehead and he fought a flinch.

"About time you woke up Luke. Feel up to opening your eyes?" It was the voice! The one that had soothed him, made him trust and then betrayed him. And yet… Vaguely, memories swam to the surface, the voice calming him, helping him through nightmarish visions of torture. Luke stubbornly kept his eyes shut and continued to fake sleep.

"Luke I'm sorry about drugging you but it was the only way, you were in too much pain to move on your own. You're safe now in my home on Corellia. You've been very sick the last week. Your fever got high enough to do damage, I need you to open your eyes. Show me that it didn't do permanent damage. Come on kid, I don't believe it's this bad, please?" The voice sounded genuinely worried, almost frantic. Against his better judgement Luke found himself obeying the voice and his eyes fluttered open, earning a warm smile from the man leaning over him. Definitely the same man from the cell. Luke tried to swallow but his mouth and throat were completely dry. The man reached towards him and he flinched back. A look of infinite sadness crossed the mans face and he moved back slightly to give Luke a little more room.

"Just relax Luke, I swore I wouldn't hurt you and I always keep my word. I'm just going to help you sit up so you can drink some water. Okay?" Luke nodded hesitantly and the man half lifted him till he was reclining on the pillows. He eagerly drank the water that was pressed to his lips.

"Not too fast or you'll be sick. I need you to answer some basic questions, just to check your memory. Nothing invasive, promise. Can you tell me your name?" Luke hesitated but then he remembered the man using his name in the cell so it wouldn't hurt to answer.

"Luke Skywalker." His voice was rough from disuse and the torture.

"Good. How old are you?"

"Nineteen. How old are you?" That earnt a laugh.

"Older than you. Okay now focus on my finger and follow it with just your eyes." Luke did as asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Luke thought hard.

"You, the cell. Am I your prisoner?"

"You're my guest, you won't be up to travel for a while."

"My friends they'll think…"

"That you're dead. For the moment that can't be helped, I'm sorry."

"There has to be a way to contact them. Please!" He grabbed the man's hand.

"Luke calm down, you're still not completely well. Do you remember what I told you in the cell, about Mace?" He concentrated then nodded.

"I made a promise to him and I will keep it. You need to complete your training if you ever hope to face Vader or his Master."

"Are you a jedi?" Luke was suddenly wary, how did he escape notice on a Star Destroyer?

"No. My promise was to take you to Master Yoda, the only jedi left other than you. He'll be able to complete your training but it will take time with no distractions."

"That's why you want them to think I'm dead." He nodded.

"Mace also asked me to train you in my ways and after a lot of thought I agreed. So it's doubly important you have no distractions. Usually it takes at least seven years to learn what I'll teach you, depending on how fast you are at learning we could probably cut it to four. But that's still too long so we'll have to do our best with the time we have."

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, where are my manners? Harry Potter at your service." Harry extended his hand and Luke clasped it weakly.

"I feel so weak." Luke was disgusted with himself.

"I'm not surprised. Even with all the medication I was pumping into you a fever set in very quickly. I thought I was going to lose you for a while. If it hadn't broken when it did you would have died. Your body burned up all its reserves fighting the blasted thing, even with my help. With plenty of rest and good food you should be up to light exercise within a month."

"A month?"

"Your leg still isn't healed, although it is vastly improved. You nearly died Luke! As it is I'm surprised we're not seeing any side effects from the fever." Harry shook his head, obviously puzzled.

"What will you train me in?" His curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Everything. Fighting techniques, politics, history, infiltration, demolition, things like that. The most important thing being magic."

"Magic?" Luke was sceptical. Wasn't that what some people referred to the Force as? Harry grinned at him.

"Want a demo?" Luke nodded.

"Drop the glass on the floor." He looked at Harry like he was crazy but then did as he'd been told. The glass shattered and Luke flinched slightly at the sound. With a wave of Harry's hand the glass repaired itself and floated back to Luke's hand. He just stared at the glass and then at his host.

"How?"

"Magic. You won't be able to do anything like that for quite awhile since you're going to have to learn wandless. I started training when I was eleven and I had all the proper tools to help me which we don't have here."

"Why do want to help me?" He watched as Harry took a deep breath and seemed to be trying to decide something.

"Because you remind me a lot of myself a long time ago. My parents were killed when I was a year old and I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her family. They hated magic and treated me like their own slave. I was eleven when I learnt the truth about my parent's deaths and what I was. Like you I was the only one who could stop a great evil but in the process I lost everything and everyone I'd ever loved. I was trained to be a weapon against evil, afterwards I had nothing. I was so well trained that I didn't even think when I found a way to destroy him, even though the price was to be my life. I should have died that day, instead I woke up in an alley on Coruscant with no memory. That was nearly a four hundred years ago."

"That's impossible!"

"I thought so to. You see, one of Voldemort goals was to achieve immortality. When I destroyed him I some absorbed his magic. Individually we were the two most powerful wizards on the planet, possibly ever, our power combined… It's taken me a long time to once again gain full control over it. You have great magical potential Luke, not as strong as your force abilities but you're no slouch. I'd say you're not that far off my old Headmaster and he was considered the strongest wizard of his age, till Voldemort and me."

"I have magic and the Force?"

"Yes. Yoda will train your Force abilities and I'll train your magical ones. But for now you need to sleep."

"I'm not tired, besides I've slept an entire week!"

"You sure you're not sleepy? Don't your eyelids feel heavy? Your body is totally relaxed, no energy. That's it Luke, surrender. Sleep, no dreams, just pure sleep." Luke's could feel his body do exactly what Harry said and tried to fight it.

"What are you…" It was too hard to talk, he had no energy and his thoughts were becoming blurred.

"Sleep Luke, don't fight. Listen to my voice and sleep. Sleep and heal, nothing can hurt you, you're safe." Luke lost his fight against Harry's suggestions as his eyes drifted shut and his body completely relaxed into a deep, healing sleep.

Harry sighed as his student went limp with sleep. He'd fought the magical suggestion surprisingly well for someone with no training.

"I really need to stop knocking you out kid but you need the sleep." He brushed Luke's hair off his face without fear of waking him. He'd put him under, only he could wake him.

TBC...


	3. Smuggling and Memories

Disclaimer: Same as before. Thanks for the reviews. Yes, it would be a lonely life for Harry, switching from life to life as time passed. Glad you liked Mace as a ghost, I thought Obi-Wan was a little over used. Obviously this takes a big detour from the movies. Don't know what I'll do about Cloud City, can't see Harry leaving him to go by himself or at all. The old Harry would have let him go, this one's way older and has seen a lot more. He'll probably be there for the final showdown. Maybe it'll be Vader vs. Luke and Harry vs. Palpatine. Or all three vs. Palpatine, haven't decided yet. Any suggestions for pairings yet? I think I'll stick to the classic Han/Leia but what about Harry and Luke, should they pair with someone? Opinions please, it's a very tough decision.

By the way, I'm hopeless at Yoda talk so bear with me. Also not sure of when Dooku would have been his Padawan so for this it was about 50yrs before the wars.

**Chapter 3**

Luke looked up as Orion walked in looking more than a little peeved. He grinned as he picked up what his teacher was muttering under his breath.

"Another admirer Orion?" His grin grew as Harry shot him an annoyed glare as he dropped the Orion persona. It still amazed Luke how he could become someone else so easily. Orion Granger was a fairly well off but eccentric off-worlder that only ever left his isolation to purchase supplies and never had any visitors. Of course rumour now had it that his nephew was staying with him, at least that was one of the nicer rumours that explained Luke. Others had less innocent reasons for the younger mans presence. Luke had blushed fiercely when Harry had told him about them and was flat out refusing to ever leave the grounds unless they were leaving the planet. In the five weeks since he'd woken that first time the two had grown more comfortable around each other and Luke was gradually coming to trust his odd teacher. He appreciated everything Harry had done for him but you wouldn't know it from the language used during his physiotherapy sessions.

"If you must know, yes. Crazy kid! She's thirteen at most! But do her parents try to stop her? No, they encourage her! Apparently I'm a catch since I have money and the freedom to come and go as I please from the planet, blockade or not. Thirteen!" Harry threw himself into his chair and glared as Luke gave in to hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny." He grumbled.

"Was she cute?"

"Don't go there. Finished your studies?"

"Yes sir." Luke calmed himself and sat up straighter. He'd been happy when Harry had agreed that he was well enough to spend his days in a small airy library on a comfortable couch. It beat being stuck in bed all the time. Now that he could hobble short distances by himself he was being given more independence.

"And your opinion?"

"The Republic was great in theory but had a lot of problems in practice. Getting so many diverse groups to agree on everything is all but impossible. The system was wide open to corruption and abuse as proved by Palpatine's rise to power. He manipulated events to suite his own purposes and didn't care who died in the process. One man should not have the final say in governing the galaxy. So maybe you could have two Senates one large and one small. The larger one where ideas are brought forward and discussed before being passed to the smaller group for final approval. Both groups would be on a rotation so that favouritism couldn't be claimed. In theory it should stop one person or group gaining enough power for something like the Empire to form again."

"Not bad. Sounds similar to some governments back home. How are your navigation studies coming?"

"Fine, I think."

"Good. And your recovery's on track." Harry stared out the window, obviously thinking. Luke stayed still, he knew his teacher would speak when he was ready and not before.

"Feel up to a trip?" Luke leant forward eagerly and didn't care that it earnt a grin.

"Where to?"

"Nal Hutta, we need to get our credentials worked out."

"Credentials? For what?"

"Smuggling of course." Luke stared at Harry in stunned disbelief.

"Smuggling?"

"Of course. This way we can travel enough that no one notices what we're doing and if most of our work is for the Alliance…" Luke was pretty sure that the smile on his face couldn't get any bigger.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Harry shrugged, slightly uncomfortable.

"I've been in a similar spot Luke. This way you can still help the war effort and get your training in. Of course we'll still do some legit work on the side and it'll only be for a year tops before I cart you off to Yoda."

"I get it, still thanks."

"I'll supply everything we'll need. If there's anything here you want to take like a few books or whatever you can pack them, just not the whole library. We still need to be able to get the ship off the ground. And I believe this is yours." Luke looked down at Harry's outstretched hand and stared in shock.

"How did you get that? Where?"

"Grabbed it on my way to brake you out, figured you'd want it back and not in the hands of some Imperial. You won't be able to carry it on you or anything but I figured you'd like to know it was here."

"It was my fathers, it's all I have of him… Thank you." Luke took the silver cylinder and stood.

"I'll go pack."

Harry watched his student as he left. He'd recognised the weapon the instant he'd seen it. The last time he'd seen it Obi-Wan had been staring at it, grief stricken. He should have approached the younger man then, found out what was going on. Maybe he could have started training Luke earlier if he had. But Luke had told him all about what had happened. Why hadn't Obi-Wan given him any previous training? He knew Yoda would be reluctant to train someone so old from practically the start. It would be good to see the midget again, even if they didn't always get along. Yoda had been his first introduction to the jedi. Harry had been on Coruscant for three years by the time the Council had decided to investigate the rumours of a jedi living on the lower levels. After six months hiding from and tailing the various jedi he'd finally decided they meant him no harm.

_Flashback_

He took a deep breath and stepped from the concealing shadows but still stayed well out of reach.

"A good chase you have given us young one. Decided not to run have you?" Harry stared at the small green one who had spoken but stayed silent. He edged nervously back towards safety, maybe it hadn't been such a bright idea after all.

"Mean you no harm we do." He met the short one's gaze and could feel the truth of it but he didn't like being so outnumbered. As if sensing that the green guy turned to his companions.

"Leave us you shall. Return to the temple when done I will." Harry hid his surprise.

"Is that wise master Yoda? We do not know who he is or what he can do." The man looked human to Harry but he'd learnt quickly that that didn't mean he was.

"No harm does he mean. If harm was his intention attack already he would have. Talk we must. Leave you must."

"Yes Master." The man bowed and they left. Harry watched as Yoda settled himself on a crate, apparently ready to wait for as long as needed. He fidgeted slightly under that gaze, knowing how he must look. A scared, half-starved teenager in near rags.

"No harm I mean you young one. Name you have?"

"Harry Potter sir." His voice was different to how he remembered but he hadn't spoken in a long time, screaming didn't count.

"So speak you can. How come you to be here?"

"I don't know, I was meant to die." The last part was said mostly to himself.

"Very young you are for that. Family you have here?"

"No one. They're all dead." Because of me.

"Many rumours you have caused. Why help people do you?"

"Because I can, someone has to." Harry shrugged listlessly. He sat on the edge of a crate and relaxed ever so slightly.

"But who helps you I wonder. Hmm?"

"Why would anyone want to? All I do is get people killed." Harry froze as he realised what he'd said and to a powerful stranger at that.

"Truly believe that do you? Kind heart you have Harry Potter." Harry looked away. In a kind of weird way Yoda reminded him of Dumbledore and it was not comforting at the moment.

"Everyone who gets close to me dies a horrible death. No one wants to try here so they're safe."

"Safe you are not. Weakening you are. Proper food and rest you need child."

"I'm not a kid. I haven't been a kid in a long time." He looked down, unable to meet the understanding gaze.

"Old is your soul but young is your body. Perhaps in time learn to be one you could."

"How? I don't belong here! I stopped him! I fulfilled that stupid prophecy! I should have died when he did! Instead I'm here and I don't even know where here is! Everything's so different and I'm…" Harry trailed off trying to fight back tears.

"Scared." His head shot up and he stared at the sympathetic jedi before nodding.

"Come with me you shall. Care and healing you will receive." He shook his head.

"I can't. I don't."

"You shall. Four hundred years I am, survive helping you I can." Harry was pretty sure that was an amused grin. And finally he was too tired to care anymore. He wearily got to his feat and followed the jedi back to the temple.

_End Flashback_

He'd spent nearly a year under the care of various Healers, only a month of that for his body. The rest had been for his soul. It had taken time and a lot of work but he'd eventually started to heal. Yoda had been an integral part of that process. He'd taken the place of a mentor, something Harry had sorely missed since he'd been dumped into a strange new world. Yoda had seen to his education and helping him set up a life. They'd kept in touch for fifty years and then ceased. It hadn't taken Harry long to discover his new status and it was a secret he guarded carefully, not even telling his mentor. After five years he'd stopped visiting or communicating via any visual means. After fifty he'd stopped and faked his death. In his animagus form he'd watched Yoda standing by the tree where his remains had apparently been laid to rest and it had been hard not to reveal himself.

He'd returned to Coruscant and the Temple just fifty years before the Clone wars had broken out and had been shocked to see Yoda so aged. It had taken him nearly a year to work up the courage to approach him. He'd never seen the midget look so shocked. He'd known straight away without Harry having to say he wasn't his own descendant. He'd had a Padawan at the time but had still made time for Harry. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed the jedi master until then. They'd stayed in frequent contact until the death of Yoda's Padawan's Padawan. With Jinn's death and the re-emergence of the Sith Harry's identity had been revealed to the Council and he'd used many of his abilities to help but he hadn't fought. He'd sworn a long time ago to never fight again but now it looked as if he'd have too if he were to fulfil his oath to Luke.

Rem Tylen smiled at his son as the young man watched Corellia fall away behind them. A nearby spacer chuckled.

"Kids first time in space?"

"What gave it away?" The old man smiled fondly at his son. Lucian come away, it's time for dinner." The brown haired youth turned from the observation port with a sheepish grin.

"Coming father." He easily fell into step beside his 'old man' as they headed for the ships galley. The youth shot one last look out the port before the ship jumped into hyperspace and the planet vanished from sight. He smiled to himself as he followed his father through the ship, glad to be in space, once again.

TBC...


	4. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Still the same. I'm getting really sick of having to repeat that!

Thanks heaps for all the reviews. I liked shocking Yoda. More of Harry's adventures will be revealed as we go. Time to start with Luke's training! Still no pairing suggestions? Do you all think Han/Leia should be the only one? Anyone want to Beta? I've never had one before, would probably be a good idea. Other two stories have hit snags, don't worry they're not abandoned.

'…..' Translation from alien language (usually Wookie)

Chapter 4 

"When I suggested training him this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Harry looked up from the ships manifest as Mace materialised on his bunk. He shot the spirit an amused yet irritated smirk.

"You go fifteen years without a word and now I can't go a month without you popping in. As to his training, I took an oath to tech him to the best of my abilities. That implies teaching him everything he needs to survive any given situation."

"Smuggling I can understand but assassination? That is going too far Harry!"

"Is it, it is what I was taught and at a much younger age. And don't give me that Dark side rot, my becoming a Dark Wizard was something my trainers knew to avoid at all cost. Besides, another ten months and Yoda gets to fill his head with all your Jedi stuff. If he could keep me sane four hundred years ago and keep you and the rest of the Council from killing Qui-Gon out of frustration then he'll be able to handle Luke and make sure the kid stays on the path. Speaking of whom, where is Qui? Haven't heard from him in ages." He hid a grin as Mace let out an exasperated sigh. Teasing the ghost was a lot of fun.

"I doubt you'll be seeing him any time soon. He and Obi-Wan have a lot of catching up to do,"

"Well say hi to them for me. Is that all? I need to finish this before we land."

"Word of advice. Keep him close, your contact could cause a problem."

"Oh?" But there was no anwer, Mace was already gone.  
"Stupid, cryptic jedi." Harry muttered as he went back to his work.

Han glared at his copilot as they made their way through the cantina and towards a back booth. Even in the crowd they had little difficulty, Chewie's size pretty much guaranteed they wouldn't be bothered.

"I can't believe you got us into this. Why did I let you go to her Highness instead of doing it myself? You were supposed to tell her we were leaving, not volunteer us for a supply pick up."

'All other ships were in use, who else could meet the ship?' Chewie simply ignored Han's glare.

"Anyone but us. I told you, we're out. This crazy crusade of theirs already killed the kid, I don't care about the Imperial bounty still out on him, there's no way he could have escaped. I don't want to end up dead! No one knows anything about this guy!"

'He has been smuggling for two years. Captains a medium sized freighter, one other crewmember. Has been supplying the Alliance for the last month.'

"Okay, so we know something. Still not enough." Han watched as two human males headed their way.  
"Heads up Chewie, this looks like them." The Wookie growled in agreement.  
"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Depends if you're interested in Corellian Brandy, ten years old."

"I can take that off your hands, for a reasonable price." Code exchanged the two men sat down. The older man seemed completely at ease, leaning back into the booth, legs crossed. His younger companion was a lot edgier. If something went wrong Han knew he'd be the most likely to shoot.  
"Your friend seems a little nervous, there wouldn't be a reason for that would there?" Han's suspicious nature was rearing its head.

"Aille has never seen a Wookie so close before, their reputation proceeds them."

"Relax junior, long as you don't do anything stupid Chewie'll leave you alone."

"Yes sir." Han's gaze narrowed, something about the young smuggler was vaguely familiar. He shrugged the feeling off, must be his youth. Every young man seemed to remind him of his dead friend lately.

"I'm Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon."

"I've heard of you Captain, and your ship. They say she's the fastest. Captain Quil Min of the Windstar, my co-pilot Aille Digs. We've got the shipment, you have the money?"

"Twenty five as agreed. You're letting this stuff go pretty cheap."

"My contribution to the Alliance Captain Solo, nothing more."

"Docking bay 37 two hour."

"See you then." Han watched the two men as they left.  
"Something about that kid's bugging me, I don't buy the first time seeing a Wookie story."

'The cub seemed overly anxious. He seemed shocked to see us when they first entered. Perhaps we have seen him before, working for another Captain?'

"Maybe. Come on. Lets get back to the ship."

"What's wrong Luke?" Harry asked as soon as they were safely aboard their ship.

"I didn't think I'd see them here."

"Captain Solo and Chewbacca. You knew it was possible we'd run into them at some stage, we are after all in the same business."

"I guess, just not this soon. It hurts to see them but not say anything."

"You miss them."

"Force yes! Han's, well, he's the closest I've got to a brother and he probably thinks I'm dead!"

"You already knew that Luke."

"It's different knowing it and then seeing them and knowing I can't say anything."

"With your disguise in place they can't recognise you."

"I wouldn't be so sure, this is Han we're talking about. He didn't believe your explanation for my reaction and I know I should have better control than that."

"At least I didn't have to point it out. Look, we'll be gone in a few hours. Next time he sees us, if he does, he'll probably have forgotten all about it."

"Or will you make him forget?"

"You know I don't Obliviate people without a very good reason. Vague suspicions aren't enough. Come on, we need to start loading the cargo for transport, I have a feeling your friend doesn't like to be kept waiting."

TBC...

Sorry for the short chapter but it just seemed to end there.


	5. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. To answer a question, no, Chewie can't recognise Luke by scent since his disguise is part magic and that can change people's scents. Only one person has given a pairing suggestion and it was one that had crossed my mind, therefore it is decided. The pairings will be Han/Leia and Harry/Luke (but it'll be a while! And nothing graphic at all). Thank you BalrogsBreath. No, Harry hasn't been a hermit all this time, he has had previous relationships,two of which you shall learn about this very chapter.

Set: Three months after ch. 4

_**Chapter 5**_

Aille looked up as Quil sat beside him, passing him a drink before taking a sip of his own.

"Well?"

"Cargo'll be ready tomorrow. Pick up's at 0900." Aille groaned earning a grin.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Come on kid, it's not that early."

"Says you! You're not the one who has to get up and get everything ready. You just go get the cargo."

"Advantages of seniority. When you're Captain of your own ship then you can do the same."

"Great! I think I'll head back to the ship, seeing as I'll have to get up so early."

"You might want to stick around a bit longer kid. This'll be our last time in a Canteena for a while."

"Why's that?"

"Thought you might like to see my place."

"Your place? But isn't that where?"

"No, just one of many bolt holes. I mean the place I call home now."

"Really? Great! Maybe I'll have one more." Quil laughed as Aille headed for the bar.

* * *

"That's the last of it Solo. Got to admit I was surprised to see you, thought you were leaving them?" 

"That was the plan Min, guess it didn't work out. Chewie's kind of stuck on them."

The two men shared a wiry grin.

"The kid feeling a bit down?"

"I think he's regretting ever drinking alcohol actually." Han laughed.

"He'll learn. When's the next drop?"

"No clue. We're heading off for a while so someone else will be doing the drops."

"Where you headed?"

"Home. I figured Aille could use a nice break and it's been a while since I've been back."

"Are you two related?" Quil laughed.

"No way. As far as I know the kids an orphan and my only living relatives died when I was sixteen. Met Aille on Ord Mantel, an unsavoury group decided to give him a career he didn't want so I stepped in, grabbed him, patched him up and he's been with me ever since. Great pilot, not a bad shot and a decent cook, what more could you want in a co-pilot?"

"Not much. Have a good trip and try to stay away from any Imperials, you charge less than any of the other suppliers."

"Thanks, you stay safe as well. We'll see you in a few months."

* * *

Luke dropped into the co-pilots chair as the planet sank away from them. Harry spared him a worried glance. 

"You ok?"

"Fine, just a little tired. Where exactly are we going?"

"Nowhere."

"What?"

"Advantages of magic Luke, the ability to make a place that is unplottable and completely hidden from the outside world. Took me nearly a hundred years to get it right and I've never taken anyone there before, not even Yoda."

"So why are you taking me?"

"You've reached the point in your magical training where I need certain things and guess where they are. Also, if you accidentally blow something up it won't matter, if you do it on the ship you could kill yourself."

"Oh."

"Go get some sleep I'll wake you when we get there."

* * *

"This is incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" 

"I modelled off my old school, with a few minor changes. I'll show you to your room and give you the grand tour." Harry led the way to what was Gryffindor Tower back home, it even had a portrait almost identical to the Fat Lady guarding it.

"Good evening my Lady. How have you been?"

"Oh none of that sir! It is so good to see you home and with a guest. Will the young man be staying in my tower?

"Do you mind ma'am?"

"Of course not Harry dear. Do wish to set a password? "

"Password?"

"So I can't get in unless you let me."

"Maybe later?"

"You heard him Marie. Luke this is Marie. Marie this is Luke, he'll be here for the whole time I am this trip. Mind letting us in?"

"Of course." The portrait swung open and the stepped into a cosy room, lit by a fireplace.

"This is the sitting room. Upstairs to the left is the bedroom, to the right is the study. Bathroom is off the bedroom. Put your bags in the bedroom and we'll head off." Luke studied the castle in awe as Harry showed him around.  
"The tower you're in was my old school dorm, mine's where the Headmaster's office was." He led him to a statue of some sort of creature.  
"It's a Griffin." Luke watched as Harry hissed the password and a spiralled staircase appeared.  
"Up we go." Harry opened a plane wooden door and led him into another sitting room, similar to his but with a more personal touch.  
"Feel free to look around down here while I dump my stuff."

Luke wandered the room aimlessly. The room seemed to reflect Harry's odd personality well. Holos and tapestries shared the walls while bookshelves were filled with an assortment of books on just about every subject he could think of. But what caught his eye were the pictures covering an entire cabinet. In one, an obviously far younger Harry dressed in black robes was standing with two other teens.

"The Golden Trio." Luke looked up as Harry re-entered the room.

"That's what people used to call us. Best friends from our first year. Hermione was the brightest witch of our age and Ron was a brilliant strategist. They started dating in sixth year and were engaged by the Last Battle. Ron died defending her."

"You still miss them."

"They were the first friends I ever had, my home life wasn't the nicest. Hogwarts became my home the moment I stepped through her doors." Luke put the picture down and looked at another.  
"My godfather, Sirius, and his best friend Remus. Padfoot and Moony. That was taken a year or so after Sirius broke out of prison to protect me. I didn't really know anything about my parents till I met them." They spent the next hour going through the pictures, Luke picking one and Harry telling him about the people in it and what they'd meant to him. Finally they came to the last one.

"Miralle, she was my wife. We met on her home world of Corellia about two hundred and fifty years ago, she was incredible." Luke looked at the young woman. She had dark hair cut to her shoulders and warm, dark brown eyes. The smile on her face could have rivalled a sun for intensity.  
"That was taken the day of our engagement, she was so happy. Apparently she'd thought I'd never ask."

"What happened to her?"

"Old age, she died peacefully in her sleep at the age of ninety nine. I used magic to appear to age as well, stuck around for a few more months and then 'died' of a broken heart according to my great niece."

"No children?"

"Miralle couldn't have any, even with magical help, but it didn't matter. She came from a large family so there were always children around to spoil, I still keep an eye on their descendants."

"You've only married the once?" Harry's eyes went to the mantle and a picture Luke hadn't noticed. In it Harry was leaning against another dark haired man as they sat beneath a tree. Someone had obviously caught them unawares as they were both asleep.

"Ever wonder where I picked your name from?"

"You named me for him." Harry nodded.

"Aille Windstorm. He was from Tatooine too actually. We met on Coruscant about three years before the Clone Wars broke out. I'd gone to see Yoda about something and he was working in a diner a few streets away and two levels down from the Temple. Took him three weeks to get me to agree to have lunch with him. I'm glad he persevered."

"Is he here?"

"No. He died towards the end of the Wars and in a way I'm glad he did. He would never have been able to adjust to the way things have changed since then. I came so close to telling him who and what I really am. The night I was going to tell him was the day he died." Harry suddenly stood.

"You must be starving, kitchens downstairs. Luke followed him, understanding his friend's reluctance to talk anymore.

TBC…

* * *

Sorry it took so long! 

Thanks too: Crydwyn – glad you like the flashbacks;

PCBabySunribbon – hope I didn't make you wait too long!;

Laura of Maychoria – Yes, poor Han but don't worry, he'll get a reason to cheer up in a few more chapters.

And a big thanks to everyone else who has read this (takes to long to write everyone's name!)


	6. Potions and Thoughts

Disclaimer: still the same.

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Sorry it's so short, consider it a tide-you-over chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Luke ducked behind the table as his cauldron once again exploded. He mock glared at Harry as the older man laughed. They'd been at Harry's home for two months and he still couldn't brew a single potion without it exploding.

"Relax Luke, you'll get the hang of it eventually. Be thankful I'm teaching you and not my old potions teacher."

"What was he like?" Like began to carefully clean up the mess.

"He spent most of his time trying to get me expelled because he hated my father and his friends when they were in school. At the end of my sixth year Voldemort captured me. Snape was working as a spy within his inner circle. The others took turns doing the whole torture thing. When it was his turn he risked his life and got us both out of there using a portkey. We landed on the school grounds and there was Albus looking about as mad and worried as I'd ever seen him. Then he started yelling for Poppy, the two of us were a bit of a mess. I ended up with three cracked ribs, a broken wrist, a mild concussion and several nasty cuts. Severus had a severe concussion, was unconscious and five broken ribs, a punctured lung and was bleeding internally as well as various cuts and bruises. The two of us were the only ones in the hospital Wing so once he woke up we started to talk. He died in the final battle, fighting side by side with my godfather. Four hundred years later and I still miss his insults. " Harry was smiling sadly as he watched Luke set up to start the potion again. He was doing quite well. In the seven months since he'd rescued him he'd learnt a lot. He was already part way through the work of a second year in all but potions. Once given the resources and motivation Luke had a very quick mind and an intuitive grasp of piloting that was staggering. Harry hoped that at the end of their year in the castle Luke would be up to third year work. He was being very careful to go nowhere near anything that could be considered even borderline Dark Arts, he really didn't want Yoda to lecture him again. Luke's weapon training was going well, they sparred daily with practice swords since Harry didn't use a lightsaber, as well as staffs, knives, hand-to-hand and blasters. Harry wished his own weapon training had gone as smoothly.

_Flashback_

"Keep your guard up Potter!" Harry struggled to raise his practice sword as he faced Bill. Moody's yelled instructions were more distracting than helpful. The eldest Weasley was clearly enjoying the mock fight as he continually got through Harry's guard. The younger wizard groaned as Bill once again landed a 'fatal' hit while he hadn't managed to even scratch him. Harry slumped to the ground and stayed there, panting.

"Don't worry Harry, you're not bad for a beginner." Bill commented as he took a drink of water.

"Thanks. Fighting you is harder than that Basilisk in second year."

"Probably because a snake doesn't use a sword to fight back."

"No just incredibly big teeth." Harry grinned tiredly.

"Come on Potter, get up. We're not finished yet."

"Give him a break Mad-Eye, he's not used to this." Harry struggled back to his feet and headed for the track to run his required laps.

_End flashback_

Harry watched as Luke focused solely on the potion in front of him. The young wizard in training had gotten very good at ducking since they'd started potions lessons. Harry couldn't figure out where he was going wrong. Perhaps like Neville his talents simply lay in other areas. Unlike Harry Luke seemed to actually have a talent for divination, although it could simply be some of his Force abilities coming through. Luke grinned as once again the cauldron began to smoke. Luke was slowly but surely breaking down the last of Harry's emotional barriers in a way no one had since Aille and Yoda. He was glad now that he'd taken the jedi as his student, he hadn't realised how much he'd missed having someone around that he could just be himself with. He just hoped that Yoda's training wouldn't strain their easy relationship. The jedi after all scorned attachment and they had become rather attached to each other. He knew he couldn't take Solo's place as an older brother and he wasn't particularly looking to be a father figure but he liked being the person Luke came too with everything, Of course, they were the only two people around, if you didn't include the portraits. He knew that eventually Luke would return to his friends and he dreaded the day. While Luke was with him he could protect him, he doubted the Alliance would trust him near their precious jedi once they realised he was the reason Luke had been missing.

Harry sighed softly, he was getting too attached. Luke was an excellent student but the odds were still against him for the final confrontation. Two against one was just bad odds. Unless something was done to ensure Vader couldn't interfere Luke would be outnumbered. He had been toying with the idea of confronting the Sith himself and doing it before Luke learnt the truth, but was it his place? But could Luke live with himself if he committed patricide? Could Harry live with himself if he did nothing and Vader killed Luke?

Luke watched Harry as he once again cleaned up his work area. The closer it got to the time he'd go to the mysterious Yoda the more often his teacher would drift off into his own sad world. He loved living in the Castle and learning magic. Harry had a way of teaching that made everything so much more real and fun than any of his teachers on Tatooine had. Part of him wished they could stay this way forever but then he'd feel guilty for abandoning his friends to the Empire. For two months now they'd been completely cut off, the war could be over and they wouldn't know until they left. He frowned as Harry's expression became pained.

"Harry?" Emerald eyes focused on him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Luke, just thinking. How about we give up on this for today and work on DADA?"

"Tired of explosions?"

"Actually it reminds me of Neville. Never thought there'd be anyone worse at potions than him. Guess I was wrong." They laughed and Luke was glad Harry seemed to have pulled out of his mood.

TBC...


	7. Soon to Part

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A thousand apologies to my readers! University unfortunately has been swallowing all of my time lately, leaving no time to write. Obviously this now even more AU since I haven't read the sixth book yet. Well okay, I peaked at the last few pages, Can't say I like what I saw. What's with the killing off of characters? Someone commented about my Snape dying as a good guy, I did say it is AU and the 6th book wasn't even out then.

This chapter didn't turn out quite the way I'd intended but here goes.

Here it is!

**Chapter 7**

Harry sat in front of the fire, staring into his glass of Firewhisky. Luke would be up in a few minutes and all he could do was mope. Tomorrow they were leaving and he hated it. He could honestly say he was scared witless at the thought of losing Luke, wether to death or the jedi, it didn't matter. Part of him wanted to disregard his promise to take Luke to Yoda; it wasn't like any ghost could bother them as long as they stayed in the Castle. Harry sighed and took a sip. But that wouldn't be fair to Luke, he couldn't stay here forever, his friends needed him. Harry was also nervous about the lecture he was sure to be getting from his oldest friend. In the last two and a half months he'd added to Luke's training. The spells may be borderline but they were still part of the Dark Arts. His grip tightened on his glass. It didn't matter what the midget said, he'd do everything in his power to ensure Luke's survival. It wasn't like he was teaching him Black Magic, not even he would touch that stuff. He knew too well the results.

Luke stepped into the room, his gaze going to the back of Harry's head. He smiled as he watched the older man. The last year had been the best of his life and he wished it didn't have to end but people needed him. All he had to do was remember the sadness that had clung to both Han and Chewie the last time he'd seen them to motivate himself in his training. He was nervous about his upcoming training.

"Planning to join me?"

"I suppose so." Luke sprawled on 'his' couch, accepting the offered glass. It taken him a while to get used to the alcoholic drink but now he liked it. Apparently it wasn't as good as the real thing; served back on Earth but it was close.

"You've been quiet all day Harry. What's wrong?"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"I know, I'm packed already."

"Eager to leave?"

"No. Just don't want to have to get up an earlier than necessary." They both laughed.  
"Harry?"

"I'll drop you off with Yoda, then I'll head back to Nal Hutta. We've been out of the loop for a while."

"You're not staying." Luke fought to keep his emotions from leaking into his voice but Harry still heard them.

"I can't, Yoda won't let me. I'll be back as soon as you're done if you want."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you'll be a jedi."

"I don't understand." Harry fixed his gaze on the fire.  
"Harry?"

"Are we friends Luke?"

"I… yes. Why? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Everything. A jedi has no attachments."

"But you said you were friends with Yoda and Mace."

"After they were jedi. It's different to what we have or what you have with Han. It's more… distant I guess."

"You think I'll change."

"I know you will, you won't be able to help it Luke."

"No! You're… I don't know what you are Harry but I don't want to lose it. Han's the big brother I never had just like Leia's a sister. Ben sort of took the place of my father for a short time but with you it's different. I guess you're my best friend. I can't lose that! I need you." By the time he was finished Luke was near tears. Harry moved over to the couch and relaxed as Luke threw himself into his arms.  
"Don't leave me."

"Never, I swear." Harry forced the words out through a tight throat. Luke could deny it all he wanted, it wouldn't change anything. They'd lose what they had, even if it wasn't immediately.  
"There's more. Yoda may say things about me." Luke leaned back far enough to see Harry's face.

"What things?"

"Have you noticed the difference in what I've been teaching you lately?"

"It's darker somehow."

"Does it scare you?"

"No, I trust you and you won't hurt me."

"A lot of it is borderline Dark Arts Luke. Nothing Black, but it's still Dark."

"Do you think I'll…"

"No, but Yoda might. He won't like that I've taught you it. He knows a lot about my past and what happened that day. I got basically all of his power Luke and that was very badly tainted. Tom had relied on Dark and Black Magic for a long time."

"You think Yoda will try to make me think you're dangerous." Harry nodded.

"I'll use Dark Arts if I have to Luke, sometimes it's the only way. But I'll give you the same promise I made the man I considered my grandfather, I will never use Black Magic and I will never go Dark. I'd kill myself first." Luke could see the honesty in his friend's eyes.

"I know. I won't believe him." Luke leaned back into Harry, getting comfortable. His aunt and uncle had loved him but they'd never been very physical about it and the only physical comfort Harry had received had been from friend after he was eleven so the two often spent the evening relaxing on the couch. It was simply two friends helping each other.

* * *

"Five more minutes Aunt Beru." Harry laughed softly as Luke borrowed further into his chest.

"I've never been called Aunt before." He grinned as Luke's eyes snapped open and he stared dazedly around.  
"Well I guess that counts as awake."

"Harry? Where?"

"Seems we fell asleep on the couch. Comfortable?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay Luke." Harry hugged him from behind before they both got up.  
"I'll see to breakfast, you get cleaned up and grab your stuff." Luke nodded and went to leave but Harry grabbed his arm.  
"I never break a promise Luke." The younger man smiled and left. Harry sighed, he was such a sap! He'd misled Luke, he hadn't fallen asleep for hours after Luke had. He'd spent most of the night thinking about what was to come before it had hit him. He hadn't felt anything like this since the Clone Wars. Setting himself up for heartbreak was something he generally tried to avoid but it had snuck up on him so suddenly this time.  
"Perhaps I should not have let him use your name Beloved." He whispered the words to a certain holo, smiling sadly.

TBC…

Another short one I know. Sorry but I don't have time to write long ones at the moment.


	8. meeting the Midget

Disclaimer: Getting real sick of it now. If you don't know it by now…

It's official, this will be Harry/Luke. Don't like it, tough. Nothing graphic though so don't worry.

**Chapter 8**

"That's Dagobah." Harry grinned at Luke's tone.

"Yep. Disappointed?"

"Looks, um, nice."

"If you like humid swamps, sure."

"Scanners aren't picking up much of anything, except lots of life. Your sure this is the right place?"

"Positive, I helped him move."

"Oh. You're really going to leave me here."

"I promised. I can't train your Force abilities Luke, I can't use it myself. Only a Jedi Master can teach you and the midget's the only one left."

"Who says I need the Force?"

"To stand a chance against Vader and the Emperor you need to utilise everything at your disposal. You can't hide your whole life Luke, as much as we both wish you could. Just meet Yoda, if you really can't do this we'll leave, I promise but you have to give it a real try. Please?" Luke nodded, staring at the planet steadily growing through the cockpit.

"Will you do any runs for the Alliance while I'm here?"

"Sure, I'll ask for all the gossip. Come on, you better land this thing. Just try not to land in the swamp."

------

"You ready?"

"No, can we go home?"

"It'll be fine." Harry reached for the ramp control.

"Wait." He turned to Luke.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"If…if I do change, get distant and all. Promise you won't stop trying to get me back. I don't want to stop feeling so much about everyone." Harry smiled and gave Luke a brief but strong hug.

"I promise. Come on, don't want to keep the midget waiting." Harry hit the release and the ramp dropped.

"A midget am I?"

"Think he heard me. It's been a while old friend."

"Humph. Nineteen years with barely a word young one. Well you have been?"

"It has its ups and downs. Smuggling at the moment, mainly for the Alliance."

"Much like his father is he." Harry shook his head at the sudden topic change.

"In looks maybe." Harry pulled Luke forward slightly.

"Jedi Master Yoda, Luke Skywalker."

"Too old he is to begin training."

"Mace would seem to disagree, as would Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon."

"Wrong before those two have been."

"I was under the impression you had already agreed to train him Yoda or I wouldn't have brought him."

"Keep as your Apprentice you would have?"

"He's talented and I enjoy his company, so why not?"

"Impulsive you are, four hundred years have not rid you of that."

"I could live till the end of the Universe and I doubt that would change but I'm not being impulsive."

"Walk with me you will. Guard the ship young Skywalker will." Yoda turned and started walking.

"Harry?"

"It's okay Luke, wait here."

"Touched the Darkness he has."

"I train for survival Yoda, you know that."

"Easily tainted he will be."

"You're wrong. He has to pure a heart, he won't turn."

"Wrong before you have been." Harry stiffened at the remainder.

"I would thank you to never bring that up again. What happened then will not happen again." Harry turned away, staring off into the distance, remembering a flash of vibrant red hair and an innocent laughter.  
"I won't let it." He whispered before turning back.  
"Will you train him or not?" Yoda took a deep breath.

"Trained the boy will be. Too set in his ways he is, hard it will be."

"Don't try it Yoda. His attachments are what will give him his strength, as they did me."

"Too dangerous that is. Afraid you are. Afraid of losing his feelings."

"We are friends, nothing more. I would never betray the bond of teacher and student."

"Perhaps. Dislike what you have taught him I do but say nothing I will. For now. Come, night will fall soon. Eat you will before leaving."

"Any idea how long he'll be here?"

"If time we had then years."

"But something's coming." Yoda looked at him.

"Even I can feel it Yoda. A crossroads approaches."

"Indeed, ready he must be."

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__Bet you all thought this had been abandoned! Really sorry about the long wait! Real life was conspiring against me. Finally on holidays though so maybe I can get a few chapters out before classes start again. What Yoda does in this chapter will probably upset people but I always saw Yoda as wiling to do what was necessary to stop Vader and the Emperor, up to and including manipulating Luke without his knowledge. _

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Solo! Still around?"

"Min! How have you been? Where's the kid?" They clasped hands briefly before Quil joined Han in his booth.

"I've been alright. Aille is still at home; I managed to convince him to finish his schooling. Took me a while to get it through his head that he might want to be something other than a smuggler one day." Han laughed.  
"How have you been? I'm surprised to see you."

"Still trying to leave. Things have been fairly quiet lately though. We're currently freezing to death."

"You just have no liking for the cold."

"Trust me, this place gives new meaning to the word cold."

"Ouch." Quil took a sip of his drink.  
"I've got the shipment for you. At least now half of it makes sense now."

"Yeah, everything has to be refitted for the cold and it's taking a lot of time."

"Bet it is. Well, I'll see you in the bays. Number thirty five."

"Got it. Welcome back."

"Thanks." He ducked out of the Cantina and into the crowds.

-------

Han and Quil looked up as Chewie burst into the bay, pausing in their work to watch as the Wookie ran over to them.

"What is it?"

-Bounty Hunter for Jabba.-

""Get going, I'll stall him." Quil shoved Han towards the Falcon.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!"

"GO! The Alliance needs those supplies. I'm a big boy Solo, I can take care of myself." He watched as the two left, getting into position to hold off the Bounty hunter and whatever help he may have. The flacon was readying for take off when the bay doors were blown open. Quil opened fire before the smoke dissipated, trusting instinct to guide his aim. Assorted screams let him know he'd made several hits but the vague figures advancing through the disappearing smoke let him know he hadn't hit them all. He kept firing, watching the Falcon as she took off. Once the ship was well underway and out of range Quil vanished leaving behind one confused Bounty Hunter for the guards to find.

-------------

Harry collapsed into the pilots' chair. That had actually been kind of fun. He'd almost forgotten what battle felt like, to be outnumbered and fighting for his and others lives. He was still smiling as he threw the switch for Hyperspace. Next stop, Tatooine. There were a few things he wanted to check out and a friends debt he was going to pay.

----------

Luke collapsed, exhausted. Yoda seemed to get some sort of sadistic pleasure out of pushing him past his limits. He'd thought he was fit with the training Harry had given him but this was ridiculous! He missed his friend desperately; talking to Yoda just wasn't the same. The small jedi master was very quick to criticise every small thing. He was too slow, too emotional, too everything. He missed Harry's encouragement and patient help. He rolled onto his side, staring at the small hut where Yoda lived. He fought tears of frustration and loneliness. He wouldn't give up, everyone was depending on him. Sighing he rolled away and pulled his blankets up, ready for sleep.

Yoda stared out the window to where Luke was settling down to sleep. He shook his head. The boy was too much like his father, he didn't share his old friends faith in the boy. He knew how the Wizard felt about young Skywalker, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. Such an attachment if returned would be too dangerous. If Luke were to truly be a jedi they would have to be pushed apart. Yoda sat, relaxing and reaching toward Luke with the Force. What he was doing was unethical but necessary. Harry believed in letting others dictate his relationship with them so Luke must be the one to push him away. An hour later it was done.

"Good morning Master." Luke smiled at his Master as they sat to eat together.

"Sleep well you did?"

"It's amazing what exhaustion does for you."

"Goo, good. Much work to do we have."

"Yes Master." Luke looked up as the communications centre beeped. At Yoda's nod he rose to get the message.

"It's for me, from Harry."

"Read it young one." He watched Luke carefully with the Force as he read it. Yoda nodded to himself, detached interest was all Luke felt. It had worked and Luke hadn't even noticed the change.

"The Alliance is alright, they're based somewhere very cold. There was a slight altercation with a Bounty Hunter but no one was hurt."

"Kind of him it is to keep you informed."

"Yeah, it's not like I'll ever see him again."

"Mmm. Work we have to do now." Luke followed his Master further into the swamp.

---------------

Harry started awake, sitting up too fast and hitting his head on the bunk above him, Luke's bunk. He shook the last cobwebs of sleep from his mind, what had woken him? He frowned, concentrating and sending his magic out to search. There was no immediate danger; the ship was still safely in Hyperspace. He concentrated inwards and gasped in pain. The magic binding him and Luke had been affected by something. He focused on the bond, ignoring the pain, following it back to Dagobah, to Luke. He brushed against his magic and drew back in shock and anger. His eyes snapped open, almost glowing with power.

"MACE! QUI-GON! OBI-WAN! ONE OF YOU GET HERE NOW!" He yelled at the Spirits, putting a considerable amount of power behind it. He paid no attention to the breeze that was pushing his hair off his face, a breeze caused by the power he was emitting.

"Harry? What is it?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appeared standing beside his bunk.

"What is Yoda playing at?" The two ghosts flinched slightly as Harry all but hissed at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that Ben."

"We honestly don't know Harry. Please calm down old friend and explain what has happened." Qui-Gon quickly tried to calm the older man and take his attention from his one time Padawan.

"I am bound to Luke by a magical oath. Something woke me so I used my magic to check everything. When I got to the bond it caused me pain. I ignored it and followed the bond back to Luke. I want to know what Yoda is thinking! What gave him the right to mess with Luke's mind and emotions! Does he know what he's done? He could have killed Luke and me!" Harry's voice was again rising in volume. The two dead jedi exchanged looks and then Obi-Wan vanished.

"Obi-Wan has gone to see Yoda. He's your friend Harry, he couldn't have known the danger what he did put you in."

"But what gave him the right to do it in the first place?"

"What exactly has he done?"

"Altered Luke's memories from the time he met me and cut him off from his emotions top a large degree. Luke's a partially trained Wizard Qui; to remove the memories of his training is crazy! He won't remember how to stop it if he instinctively does something."

"Can he do that?"

"Accidental magic happens, the stronger the Wizard the more diverse and frequent. Back home he would have been the third or fourth most powerful, that answer your question? Damn it! What is the midget thinking! I know he doesn't like how close we were or some of what I taught Luke but that is no excuse!"

"Harry you must calm down! Accidentally blowing the ship up would not be a good idea."

"What's it going to do? Kill me?" Harry blasted his desk, trying to let out some of his emotions. Obi-Wan flinched as he materialised in the path of the blast.

"Well?"

"He did not know he could have killed you both, he did what he believed was best for Luke's training." Obi-Wan was frowning, he did not agree with the ancient Master.

"He'll undo it now that he knows though." Qui-Gon stated confidently.

"That's the problem, it can't be undone." Obi-Wan braced himself for Harry's explosion but it never came. The calm fury they could see in those emerald eyes was 100 times more worrying. They watched as Harry went into the cockpit, dropped out of Hyperspace and set a new course.

"Don't do anything rash Harry." Qui-Gon counselled.

"Rash? Killing that interfering midget isn't rash, old friend or not. I'm taking Luke home. No matter how long it takes I'll help him get back everything that monster has taken away. I swear I will and no one is going to stop me."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still no change.  
__I keep having to apologise for long waits. I am sorry, I just don't have a lot of time to write these days, what with work and classes. Really, really sorry. This fic will never be abandoned; there will just be the occasional long wait between chapters._

_This was written weeks ago but for some reason I have been unable to update. No clue why, blame the site! _

**Chapter 10**

Yoda frowned as Luke staggered slightly, as if exhausted but that was impossible, they hadn't started the days training yet. Luke managed to send him a puzzled look before he collapsed to the ground, something seeming to cushion his fall. Reaching out with the Force he was relieved to find the boy was simply in an extremely deep sleep but that in itself was worrying, he knew of only one person who could have done that.

"We need to talk Yoda." The jedi master turned and actually felt a flash of fear as he studied his old friend. He'd always known what Harry was but he'd never truly seen it, not as he was now. The young man in front of him bore little resemblance to the street waif he'd found four hundred years ago. Standing tall with anger poring off him there was no way to mistake him for anything but what he was, a warrior. The man standing in front of him was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Gryffindors Heir, not his one time sparring partner and they both knew it, the Gryffindor battle robes and golden circlet on his head confirming that knowledge.

"Know I did not that kill you my actions could." He stated calmly, earning a bitter, unamused laugh.

"And that excuses you? What is it with old men and manipulating kids into their personal weapons? I went into it willingly, I knew what Albus and the others were doing and let them. Luke trusted you because I told him you were trustworthy. And you went right ahead and abused that trust! Damn it Yoda! What were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

"Too emotional he was, too attached to you."

"So that gave you the right to play god? I am disgusted with you Yoda."

"As am I." Harry didn't even look as the three ghosts appeared. It was Mace who had spoken although all three were giving Yoda various looks of disapproval and disappointment.  
"I'll admit I had some concerns in the beginning but after watching the boy… What you did was unnecessary and cruel. It was on my urging that Harry brought him to you and that he took Luke as his apprentice." Mace shook his head, truly angry with the other master.

"I'm taking Luke home Yoda and you won't stop me." Harry stated calmly, the fact that his battle robes were moving in a non-existent wind and that his eyes were glowing slightly showed that it was an act, he was anything but calm. Harry was usually so laid back and easy going that it was very easy to forget exactly how powerful he was and how dangerous if angered.

"Remember you he barely does. Trust you he will not." Yoda reasoned.

"Then it's a good thing I have these three to back my story up. You guys can follow me home, I've altered the wards just for you." Harry stalked past Yoda and bent, gently lifting Luke in his arms and smiling fondly down at the younger man.  
"I, Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, do hereby cut all ties between us Master Yoda of the Jedi. From this day hence we are as strangers. All debts have been repaid. So mote it be." With that Harry's magic seemed to explode, causing Yoda to cover his face. When he lowered his arms he was alone in the clearing before his small hut. Yoda sighed sadly, he knew that what Harry had done was a magically binding oath, that they were no longer friends and that saddened him. He would miss the child greatly but he had truly done what he believed was best.

------------

Harry carefully settled Luke beneath the covers of the bed that he had slept in all the time they'd spent in his home. He gently brushed the hair from the sleeping mans forehead, taking time to study his features. He knew that when he woke Luke they would be back at square one but with a bigger handicap than Harry having drugged Luke, this time Luke was disconnected from many of his emotions.

"This place is incredible." Harry smiled slightly at Obi-Wan's comment.

"Thanks. Did you guys have any problems getting here?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off of Luke's sleeping form.

"None. He won't disappear if you look away Harry." Mace commented, smiling wryly at his old friend.

"I…" Harry blushed causing the other three to laugh.  
"Will you watch him? I need to get some things." Even with Mace's teasing he still couldn't look away. He'd finally admitted his feelings to himself only to lose him. Sure, Luke was lying right in front of him but this wasn't the Luke he knew, the Luke who would cuddle with him on the couch in front of the fire for hours on end, talking about nothing or who had flooded his bedroom one morning when he'd wanted to sleep in. This was a Luke he didn't know, a Luke who didn't truly feel things the way his Luke did. But he'd meant what he'd said the day they'd left the castle, he always kept his promises. He stood reluctantly and left the room, the three ghosts watching him leave. At least he was back to his normal look now, not the fear-inspiring warrior he'd been on Dagobah.

"This is tearing him apart. I can't believe Master Yoda did that." Obi-Wan commented.

"He shouldn't have, there are too many ways for it to go wrong." Qui-Gon replied. They watched the young jedi as he slept, knowing their talking wouldn't wake him since he was under the effects of a rather powerful spell.

"What of Harry's feelings for Luke?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We let things develop as they will. If Anakin and Padme hadn't had to hide, perhaps…" Mace trailed off but they knew what he was saying.

--------------------

Harry slammed his fist into the wall, angry tears finally allowed to fall. He let out a sobbed breath, trying not to totally break down. Why? Why did those he trusted always betray him? Only this time he wasn't the one paying the price, Luke was. You'd think after his childhood and his treatment by the fickle Wizarding community he'd be immune to this feeling but in a way it only made it worse. For four hundred years he'd trusted Yoda, thought of him as a beloved mentor and this was how he repaid Harry's trust. Yoda was the only reason Harry had become involved in the Clone Wars, he had been contentedly living on a nice remote planet near the rim. True, he never would have met Aille or Luke if he hadn't tried to help but Yoda's betrayal hurt so much. He turned so that his back was against the wall and slowly slid to the ground, tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

"Siting there is hardly helping matters my boy." He looked up and managed a weak smile for the portrait that had spoken. Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him. It wasn't a true Wizarding portrait since Harry had down it from memory and imbued it with those memories but it was a close as he may ever get to having his chosen grandfather with him again due to his seeming immortality.

"Maybe not, but its better than my going back and torturing Yoda to death Grandfather."

"True, very true. What did he do to make you so mad?" So Harry explained everything the portrait making the appropriate comments when warranted.

"There are spells and potions dealing with memory restoration of course but his emotions? That may be harder. Of course once he remembers having had those emotions it may be easier."

"So I should focus on his memories first. Thanks."

"Anytime child."

"You do realise I am far older than you now Albus?"

"But of course! However, you will always be a child to me Harry. Now, go help your friend. Run along!" Harry laughed as Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and wandered out of the frame. He headed for his potion labs, already going through the various memory potions in his mind.

------------

"Any luck?" The other two ghosts turned to see that Harry had entered the room, looking more hopeful than when he left, hence Mace's question.

"Maybe. I've been advised to work on his memories before his emotions so that he can actually remember the emotions before trying to reattach to them."

"Makes sense. When do you plan to wake him? It's been almost a week now." Qui-Gon said, worried about Luke's health.

"I could keep him like that for years without any side effects Qui, that's the beauty of the spell. It's kind of like a form a magical stasis. But I'm going to wake him now actually. You three better hang around to back up my story." Harry perched on the edge of the bed and carded his fingers through the soft blond hair before reaching out to the spell, releasing it and reluctantly removing his hand. It was only seconds before Luke began to show signs of waking.

Luke sighed, rolling over slightly. His bedroll was a lot softer than he remembered it being and the usual post-training exhaustion was missing. He quickly became aware of the four presences with him and his eyes snapped open even as he rolled off the bed and into a defensive stance. He blinked in shock seeing the ghostly image of Ben with two others and a young man, Harry wasn't it? But where?

"Where are we? Where's Master Yoda?" he didn't relax since the last thing he remembered was Dagobah and preparing for the days training.

"It's all right Luke, you're in your room."

"My room?" Luke looked around; the room didn't look at all familiar.  
"What are you talking about, Harry isn't it?" If he hadn't been so busy looking around he would have seen Harry flinch at that but the other three saw it.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. This is your room Luke; you're the only guest I've ever had here. You don't remember do you?"

"I've never been here."

"Yes you have Luke."

"How could I Ben? I went straight to Yoda after the ambush. Harry gave me a lift but that's the only time I've ever seen him." Luke looked and sounded honestly confused. He didn't know what they were talking about.

"Luke, we spent a year together, I rescued you from the Empire after the ambush and you spent your recovery in my home on Corellia. After that we posed as smugglers for a while before coming here to further your training." Harry was fighting to keep the overwhelming emotions he was feeling from coming through his shields. He didn't need Luke picking up on his anger and despair.

"That's impossible, I would remember if that had happened. Besides, what training? You're not a jedi."

"Harry is a Wizard Luke, as are you. He was training your magical abilities to hopefully give you an edge against Vader and the Emperor."

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's Master. Our other companion is Jedi Master Mace Windu."

"I served with Yoda on the Jedi Council before the purges. I am sorry that I ever encouraged Harry to take you to him, if I hadn't…" Mace trailed off, shooting a guilty look at Harry.

"Not your fault Mace, you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"That Yoda would go so far as to tamper with your mind." Obi-Wan answered, knowing the answer would be taken better coming from him than any of the others.

"But why… Yoda wouldn't, he's my Master." Harry looked at Luke and couldn't take it any more.

"Excuse me." He all but ran from the room, ignoring the calls for him to stop.

"What?" Luke's confused question brought their attention back to him.

"Harry cares for you Luke, a lot. Seeing you like this, not remembering the close friendship the two of you built is hurting him deeply. He made you a promise before leaving with Yoda, you both knew there was a good possibility that the training would change you emotionally. You made Harry promise to not give up on you if that happened, to not stop until he brought you back to the old Luke. Harry never breaks his word, he will spend the rest of your life doing this if that's what it takes to get your memories back." Qui-Gon explained. Luke simply stared at the door Harry had run through in shock.

"What happened to me?"

"Yoda altered your memories and dulled your emotions, he feared your attachments would make you too vulnerable to the dark side. But I believe Harry was right, like his your emotions are an asset. Yoda should never have tried to mess with them and for that we are all sorry." Mace answered.

"There's something else." Luke was sure of it, they were hiding something. The three exchanged a look before Obi-Wan answered.

"Yoda could have killed you and Harry. Shortly after he rescued you Harry swore a magically binding oath to always protect you and that oath caused him a fair amount of pain when Yoda interfered. Much more damage to it could have killed both of you. That is how Harry knew something was wrong." Luke had paled slightly at that, his Master had almost killed him because he didn't approve of his friendship with Harry?

"How do we fix this?" He asked, if Yoda was wiling to go to such lengths to make him forget then he had to fix it. Harry was obviously still in a lot of pain and it wasn't right.

"We can do nothing, what was done cannot be undone using the Force. Now that you know the memories are false ignore them, try to push past them. Harry is researching various spells and potions to help restore your true memories." Luke nodded at Mace in understanding.

"Here's trial number one." They looked to see Harry was back and with an oddly coloured vial clutched in one hand.  
"Get comfortable on the bed Luke. I can't promise this won't hurt, in fact it will in all likelihood hurt a lot and it may not work." Luke lay back down on the bed and Harry sat next to him. Harry put a hand behind his head to support him and then held the vial against Luke's lips. The young jedi looked at Obi-Wan who nodded encouragingly before looking back to Harry. The other man had been crying recently.

"You were crying for me?" Harry nodded.

"I miss you Luke." The green-eyed man answered softly, hesitantly brushing his fingers against Luke's cheek. Luke opened his mouth and Harry tipped the contents in. Luke gasped as the liquid burned its way down, body going rigid before convulsing even as Harry changed positions to fully support him, not that Luke was aware of it as he quickly passed out. The three dead jedi looked on, helpless to do anything but talk to Luke as his body continued to convulse in Harry's arms.

"Is this?"

"It's normal. If it doesn't work we'll have to wait a few days, maybe even weeks before potions to give his body time to recover." Harry said as he held Luke as still as he could to keep the younger man from accidentally hurting himself. Everyone sighed in relief as Luke began to relax before going totally limp.

"Now what?" Harry looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Now? Now we wait."

_TBC..._


	11. Regaining Memory

_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter.  
__Should I even bother with apologising? Life is just too hectic. But I meant what I said before; I have no plans to ever abandon this even if it takes 20 years to finish!_

**Chapter 11**

Harry carefully bottled the potion and cleaned up his workstation without really paying attention. This would be their twelfth attempt to restore Luke's memory and Harry wasn't getting his hopes up, if anything he was beginning to lose hope. He sighed tiredly and then looked up as he sensed he was no longer alone.

"Hey Obi-Wan." He greeted the jedi softly.

"Harry. You're giving up?" Harry's attention snapped back to the spirit.

"Never, I made a promise." Harry insisted.

"But you're giving up hope. You have to stay positive Harry. Luke is confused, he needs you to remain confident for him." Obi-Wan explained and Harry sighed again, dropping down onto a stool.

"I know, it's just so hard. I miss him Ben, so much." Harry whispered and nearly jumped as he felt Obi-Wan touch his face, well it was more like his energy brushing against him.

"Don't give up Harry. We believe in you." With that he was gone. Harry took a deep breath and stood, the vial clutched in hand as he moved from the lab and towards Luke's rooms.

------------

The three jedi watched in silence as Luke thrashed in Harry's arms before gradually going limp. Harry waited a few more minutes before disentangling them and making sure Luke was comfortably tucked in. the immortal wizard shakily moved to a chair and sank into it.

"I hate seeing him like that." The green eyed man admitted quietly.

"None of us like watching it Harry." Qui-Gon told him. Mace and Obi-Wan nodded their agreement. They all stilled as a low moan came from the bed and then Harry was moving. He placed a hand on Luke's cheek and watched as hazy blue eyes fluttered open.

"Luke?"

"Quil." Luke murmured before his eyes slid shut again, not that Harry noticed, he was too busy starring in slack jawed amazement.

"Harry?" Mace asked quietly.

"He called me Quil Mace. He remembered something." Harry turned to them with renewed hope shining in his eyes and the jedi smiled.

------------

Luke wandered the halls of Harry's home aimlessly. It had been a week since the last memory potion and since then he had been getting flashes. They never lasted long but the things he had blurted out because of them had Harry and the others happy so obviously they were memories. Frankly he was just confused. He had trusted Yoda and obviously the others had too and to find out that trust was because the Jedi Master had messed with his mind was unsettling. He didn't like the idea that his memories had been altered just so he would go off and defeat the Sith for the galaxy. Wouldn't he have done that before? Harry had said that was what the intensive training he had done was for so what was the point of making him forget said training? He sighed, running his hand along the cool stones of the wall and let his mind drift into a meditative state.

"You must be Luke." The sudden voice made him start. Luke looked around and finally his gaze settled on the portrait of an elderly man with an incredibly long beard and bright robes.

"Hello." Luke responded.

"You haven't wandered down this corridor before so I shall introduce myself. Albus Dumbledore, one time Headmaster of the School this place is modelled on." The old man smiled kindly, blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Nice to meet you sir." Luke answered, not really sure about what he was meant to do or say.

"I was rather surprised when Harry told me he had taken you as his apprentice. But you've been good for him; he's a lot happier since meeting you."

"I don't remember."

"I know, I was the one who suggested the course of treatment to him. He's a brilliant Wizard and the kindest person I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Even with everything I put him through. He is like a grandson to me and yet for the safety of our world I did some terrible things to him. But he forgave me in the end, he knew what I was doing and why and never truly hated me for it for which I am glad. You two are a lot alike in many ways Luke." The portrait smiled at him kindly.

"I guess so. But…he confuses me."

"In all honesty Harry confuses himself most of the time. He was the bane of several professors at school and several members of the Jedi Council. It's just the way he is. Now, I think its time you head off to dinner before he thinks you've run off." The man made a shooing motion and Luke laughed slightly.

"Run off to where sir?" The young jedi asked.

"Timbuktu?" Luke spun at the sound of another voice and then relaxed as he saw Harry standing in a nearby doorway.  
"Good evening Albus, terrorising Luke?"

"Hardly Harry. He has been kind enough to keep an old man company for a while my boy." Luke watched the two speak and could see the affection and sadness in Harry's eyes as well as the painted blue of the portraits.  
"Well, run along you two. Wouldn't do for your supper to get cold." Harry laughed at his mentor and nodded.

"You heard him Luke, we better get moving." Luke nodded and followed the dark haired man through the castle.

------------

Harry looed up as Luke stepped hesitantly into the room, looking around curiously. He remained silent and let the young jedi explore, hoping something would help jog more memories. He smiled when Luke sat on 'his' couch even if he didn't realise he was doing so.

"You rescued me from the Imperial ship, didn't you?"

"Yes. You remember?" Harry asked softly. According to the memories Yoda had supplied Harry had simply ferried Luke to Dagobah after Luke had escaped.

"I think so, maybe. It's so hazy." Luke looked down.

"Give it time Luke, don't try to force the memories." Harry soothed, wanting more than anything to reach out to the younger man but holding himself back.

"I was shot, in the leg. The Alliance thinks I'm dead, don't they?"

"Probably. You admitted that with the way you fell it would look like it plus it's been over a year since anyone's seen you alive." Harry explained.

"I agreed to not tell them because of training?" Luke asked, looking up and Harry nodded.  
"I'm so confused." Luke whispered with more real emotion in his voice then Harry had heard since he had left him on Dagobah. Moving slowly Harry stood and then sat down next to Luke before gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to rest against his side.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see. I promised I wouldn't give up on you and I won't." Harry whispered. Luke stayed still and tense for a while before slowly relaxing into Harry's hold. Harry held him until a change in Luke's breathing alerted him to the fact that he was asleep. He smiled and moved away, carefully laying Luke out on the couch and covering him with a blanket before leaving the room.

_TBC..._


End file.
